


"Am I Your Lock Screen?"

by Sky_Light57



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Recovering Choi Saeran, Soft Choi Saeran
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-11 10:56:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19926946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sky_Light57/pseuds/Sky_Light57
Summary: Requested by Anon on Tumblr:"Hi! Can I request an MC x Saeran fluff with 5 and 14? Please make Saeran as the jelly one, if you don't mind~😆 thank you in advance! I love your writings. ❤️"5: "OH you are jealous!"14: "Am I your lock screen?""You weren't supposed to see that."





	"Am I Your Lock Screen?"

**Author's Note:**

> Like always, I'm always open for requests, dialogue or scenario!  
> Follow my Tumblr account Takara-Kaneko for faster updates  
> And be sure to comment!! I'd love to hear what you think!

Saeran sat in the ice cream shop, alone. MC was late; while that may not be a big deal, she never has been late before now. And with how nervous he got about being alone, lingering issues from his recovery, she had always been there before him. 

Picking up his phone, just checking the time, he convinced himself, Saeran realized she was about ten minutes late. In a moment of concern, he began to dial her number when he noticed the door opening, followed by the sweet sound of her laughter.

He looked up to see his girlfriend in her beauty, but she wasn’t alone. She was laughing with another guy, someone Saeran didn’t know. He held complete trust in MC, but that doesn’t stop his temper from flaring.

“Saeran!” She said cheerfully, approaching him. Quickly, he got up and embraced her, placing a long kiss upon her lips. His actions seemingly made an impression on the man, as he smiled uncomfortably and averted his eyes from the couple, partially because Saeran was glaring at him the whole time.

“Not that I’m complaining, but what was that for?” Mc giggled, taking a small step backward, yet still holding on to his hand.

“You were late.” He mumbled, sitting back into the seat beside him.

MC perked up, suddenly remembering they weren’t alone. “Oh yeah, I am really sorry about that. But I want to introduce you to Byeol. He was the reason I was late; I hadn’t seen him in such a long time since my brother has been studying abroad the past year.”

A blush of embarrassment covered Saeran’s face. He realized why she was so comfortable around him, and why the man had seemed so similar. From his research of her family, it was always stated the two had very similar personalities.

“It is nice to meet you.” Byeol stated, “When she told me she was meeting you, I couldn’t help but meet the man she has spoken about so much.”

“Only good things, I promise,” MC said jokingly but it held a deeper meaning than her brother would understand.

“Well, I was on my way to visit our parents, so I better get back to them.” He said, checking the time on his watch. “It was great to see you again MC. Nice to finally meet you too, Saeran. I hope we can get to meet again soon.”

“I’m sure we will.” Saeran agreed, giving her hand a comforting squeeze.

MC watched as her brother left the room, then turned to face Saeran, confusion laced in her brows, “What’s wrong, you were acting odd?”

“It’s nothing…” Saeran mumbled, looking down at his ice cream. 

MC recounted the past little while, putting the pieces together. His odd behavior, actions, death stares. MC’s eyes widened as she understood, “Oh, you are jealous!”

The show of embarrassment only spread across his face as he gripped her hand tighter. “I didn’t know who he was. I can trust you, but I don’t know about anyone else.”

“Hey, look at me. I am not gonna make jokes and relax around anyone that you don’t know or don’t feel comfortable about. I didn’t think about it with Byeol but I’ll be sure to introduce you officially next time, alright?”

She thought for a moment, before sticking her hand out towards him, “Let me see your phone. I’ll put his contact info in your phone just for you to have. He really seemed to have liked you, and I know you’ll feel better to know him as well.”

He silently agreed, reaching for his phone. Without thinking, he handed his phone to MC a moment too soon, trying to get it back as she turned it on. It was a picture of her, she wasn’t looking at him, instead, smiling at the scenery around her. 

MC had never even seen that photo before, but he had it. He was the one to take it, she felt, as she has never had a smile that sincere when he’s not around.

“Am I your lock screen?” She asked, almost not believing his eyes for a moment. 

“You weren’t supposed to see that,” Saeran whispered, hands still playing with the hem of his shirt. “You just… You make me happy. Even if it’s just a picture, I feel calmer when I look at you.”

She couldn’t reply. He took her words when he stole her heart. She decided instead, to display her phone. The screen lights up to a photo of Saeran, one of the few moments he was laughing, No hints of anything other than pure joy. “I have you as my lock screen too. You’ve been through a lot in your life, but when I see you like this, it makes me happy. Like I know everything will be alright.” 

Tears welled in Saeran’s eyes, but they didn’t fall in time for MC to see as he enveloped her in a desperate hug. “Thank you, MC. I love you so much”


End file.
